flyingspaghettimonsterwikiaorg-20200214-history
Delete this page.
Holidays are celebrations of something. Look, does it really need to be defined? Friday Date: Uh, Friday Friday is the Sabbath of Pastafarianism. But it isn't celebrated by going to church or anything. You can celebrate it by drinking beer and relaxing. That's it. "the Sabbath was made for man, not man for the Sabbath" - FSM, Piraticus 9:5 International Talk Like A Pirate Day Date: September 19 On IPTLAPD, people talk like a Pirate. This is to celebrate our Piratical hertage, and is the only day a year that we can TLAP without being persecuted. And it is suggested to dress in pastafarian headgear (A spaghetti strainer) or pirate wear. It's a big day. Feast of St. John the Blasphemist (Saint of Made up Holidays and Freakin' Awesome Holy Texts) Date: October 1 I really don't know. Blaspheme? Make up Holidays? Write Stuff? Anyone got any ideas? Feel free to edit The Feast of St. John the Blasphemist is when all the Pastafarianists in the region gather together, either in a park of dinning room, and and are served the sacred pasta. The pasta is usually eaten while wearing traditional Pastafarian headgear (Spaghetti strainer) or pirate gear in honor of his noodly goodness and the pirate Mosey who spread his word. In some churches, this holiday is used to celebrate the great boil, and say a prayer while adding salt to the boiling water. There is a designated Team of Cooks that is chosen to prepare the pasta, each with a youthful Apprentice to prepare the sauce. This is considered to be a great honor amongst the Pastafarian youth. After the sauce and pasta have been prepared the Team of Cooks must then begin the Ritual of Seasoning. The Ritual of Seasoning During the Ritual of Seasoning, all Apprentices and non-cooks must leave the kitchen. The Team of Cooks will then form a semi-circle around the oven which the pasta with sauce are being held. The designated Head Chef will then begin with a Pastafarianist prayer of his choosing. He will then close his eyes and reach for the seasoning, and take one at random. His Noodely Appendage will determine which seasoning and spices he chooses, but it is up to the Head Chef may choose the amount to be used. After the Ritual, the family may then eat the food served by the Team of Cooks in whatever room they desire and talk about the upcoming Halloween. Many talk about how their pirate costumes will vary from last year's. After the first pasta bowl is finished, the Apprentices must then serve the beer to all of legal age or with their' parent's consent. Halloween Date: October 31 On Halloween, Pastafarians dress up as pirates without being persecuted. What is it with all the persecuting for being Pirates? Holiday Date: Anytime from Late November to Early January This is our feast in the Holiday Season. Wearing a spaghetti strainer on one's head is suggested for one day out of the great holiday. Greet people by saying "Happy Holiday(s)". Category:Pastafarianism